creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest Beast
After reading this story, I strongly advise you not to go wandering into the woods to do hunting at night, as there may be dangerous creatures living there. Me, my hunting partners, my best friend Marcus and my brother Jaymeson decided to go night hunting in the woods in upstate New York on December 11, 2012. We had not found anything yet, no signs of life, no animals, just a bunch of trees surrounding us. My partner Roj pointed out that a legend stated there was a creature living in the forest that kills any intruders at night, and is worthy to be avoided. Once spotted, the victim would be completely helpless against the creature as it killed them. I laughed, dusting it off as some illogical explanation and that it was just some psycho killer doing it. This is where I look back and cringe because of my own stupidity, because I never believed these suspicions to have been true. My friend Marcus pointed out a loud sound coming from nearby; I dismissed it to be the sound of a grizzly bear ravaging through its deceased prey. However, my thought was disproved when a giant creature rose tall from behind the bushes and it looked sort of like a giant raptor of sorts. Horrified at seeing some kind of creature in the woods unknown to man, I decided to make a dash for the pickup truck. However, I realized that the truck was too far away to walk to for the night, realizing how exhausted I was. I decided to set up the camp equipment we had and we decided to nestle in for the night. One of my travelling partners went around the entire perimeter of the forest surrounding the campsite to look for any signs of dangerous creatures before calling it a night with us, but when Jaymeson got out of the tent to pee, he screamed when the creature encountered him. I ran out to save my brother, but I was terrified to see a massive creature resembling a Velociraptor fighting him. My brother survived the battle, but had his leg broken and he was screaming in pain and terror. I could understand his fear, as my photographer partner refused to stop the recording of the entire incident. Only then did I take Roj seriously. Later on that same week, we decided to call it quits, and went home. After getting home, and after my brother had his leg healed, I went hunting for us when I saw the same creature again, tearing apart a deer or elk. Terrified of it at first sight, I ran back into the lodge and developed a phobia of hunting at night. I have since resumed hunting at night, but always made sure to bring a flashlight with me, and didn’t go that far into the woods anymore. You may be asking me, what I thought it might have been. I have no idea. It might have been a surviving dinosaur of sorts, such as Velociraptor or Deinonychus, or even some kind of tyrannosaurid; this could be disproved, however, by its sickle-shaped claw on its feet. This was honestly one of the most terrifying and weirdest experiences of my life. However, this is the least terrifying forest experience of mine. Category:Man-Eaters Category:Killers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Unseen characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Unknown Category:Tyrants Category:Prehistoric Category:Predators Category:Dangerous Category:Aggressive Category:Psychopath